carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheer, There and Everywhere
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 6a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 20, 2007 |Image file = Ep6AS13.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = A Case Of The Grumpies |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Twinklet}} is the first part of the sixth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary The Care Bears run excitedly through central Care-a-Lot as Share stops to explain to Oopsy that everyone is preparing for the starshine parade. Share drags Oopsy over to where Funshine and Cheer talk to a large group from a podium. Here, Share explains that they have to pick who gets to be the starshine star, which will be the centerpiece of the biggest float. Funshine compliments Cheer for always making sure that everyone stays on task during the parade preparations. A star buddy appears with a box. Funshine draws from the box and announces that this year's starshine star will be Cheer Bear! Share explains that every bear has their own job for the parade. Share gets to pick flowers while Grumpy builds the float. Oopsy ask for a job for him and Wingnut, and Grumpy says they can clean up Care-a-Lot before the big parade. Oopsy and Wingnut leave to get cleaning equipment. Funshine explains that Cheer will be too busy this year building the starshine star to supervise, but Cheer insist that she wants to check in on everyone first. At Harmony's Sweetheart Shop, Harmony says she's trying to come up with new candy flavors for the parade, but is having a hard time. Cheer offers to help, but Harmony decides siting how much work Cheer has to get done for the starshine star. Cheer insist and tries one of Harmony's candies, which ends up being sour. Cheer runs out of the parlor as Harmony comments that she's glad Cheer loved her new candy flavor. Oopsy finds Cheer drinking from the fountain and comments that she must of tried Harmony's candy. Cheer excuses herself, saying that she has other people to check up on. Oopsy and Wingnut realize they still have to clean around the Gathering Tree, where a bunch of leaves are scattered. Wingnut pulls a leaf blower out from the compartment in his stomach, and Oopsy tries to use it. Oopsy drops the leaf blower, and he and Wingnut run away while being chased by it. Cheer decides to check up on Share before starting work on her starshine star. Share is upset that there's not enough flowers in her garden for the parade, but Cheer mentions that there are lots of flowers growing over by Cloud Hill. Cheer and Share go to the meadow and manage to collect all the flowers they need. Oopsy and Wingnut come running by, still being chased by the leaf blower, and knocks over all Share's baskets of flowers. Share jumps into a bush to avoid the leaf blower, which covers her face in flowers. Cheer uses her belly badge to make a rainbow rope that she uses the lasso the leaf blower and turn it off. Cheer then panics when she notices that it's getting dark, saying that she still has other stops to make. The Gathering Tree is decorated with streamers and Cheer is happy with the other bear's progress. She decides to check in Grumpy last before starting work on her starshine star. Grumpy has finished the float, but it wont run because the frame is bent. Cheer offers to help, promising that she'll get started on building the starshine star right after her and Grumpy are finished. Grumpy gives Cheer a hammer, and the two work on the float late into the night. A Cheer is leaving, she runs into Bedtime who reminds her that tomorrow is a big day. Cheer agrees and goes home to get some rest. The next day, Cheer arrives late because she slept in, but is eager to start the parade. Funshine says they can't start because they're still missing the starshine star, and Cheer realizes she forgot to build one! Cheer beats herself up over this, but her friends comfort her. Grumpy comes up with an idea to use the star buddies for the center piece. Cheer creates a star-shaped stage where the starshine star was suppose to be. The star buddies pull out their instruments and sunglasses and start to play. The parade finally starts, only instead of using a fake star the centerpiece is real stars! Oopsy waves at his friends at the parade, only to trip and fall into a garbage can. Errors * One of the straps to Tenderhearts backpack is incorrectly colored the same as his fur. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS2.png * From behind, Tenderheart's backpack is missing it's top strap. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS3.png * After Cheer is announced as the starshine star, Surprise is missing her hair tie, Love-a-Lot her scarf, and Tenderheart his backpack. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS4.png * While Cheer is admiring Grumpy's float, Grumpy can be seen incorrectly drawn with Champ's colors and belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS6.png * Harmony can be seen in the background missing her headband. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS7.png * When the bears gather around Cheer, they're drawn correctly, but after Cheer announces that she forgot to build the star, Love-a-Lot is missing her scarf and True Heart's colors and belly badge are on drawn on a male care bear (just like they were in the episode Erased). http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS8.png * When the parade float starts to move, Tenderheart can be seen on screen twice alongside eight bears that are missing their belly badges. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS11.png * In the next scene, there are four more bears without belly badges. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6AS12.png Trivia * The episode's title is a reference The Beatles' song, Here, There and Everywhere. * There is a statue of Tenderheart on the front of the float, even though in this series, Cheer is the leader, not Tenderheart. * The song the Star Buddies play was also heard in A Little Help. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes